We have isolated four cloned chromosomal segments from a recombinant phage library of human fetal liver DNA, each of which contains a single tRNA(met-i) gene. Several novel methods have been developed to study the organization and nature of sequences surrounding each of the tRNA(met-i) genes in the different chromosomal neighborhoods in which the tRNA-i gene is embedded.